


things are not exploding at all

by upon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, unnecessary yet mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upon/pseuds/upon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleeping is duly overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things are not exploding at all

An empty paper cup and John is tired of twiddling his thumbs. He wonders again what Finch is doing.

_'in the shadows where you hide'_

 

The machine is silent and still, no numbers. Of course he knows it must be a good thing but he needs something—anything. NYPD is calm for once as well. The whole city is so fucking quiet. Nobody, nothing.

Nowhere.

(But somewhere, John is always needing _something_.)

_'and how your spirit shines  
I wish that you were mine'_

 

"Get some sleep, Mr. Reese," his imaginary Finch admonishes, so he tries shutting out the world for a moment. The blurry figure continues to lurk below Reese's eyeballs as if to remind him of... something, _what did I miss?_ But it limps off calmly away, safe from the clutching, desperate edges of John's darkness. _Get some sleep,_ he repeats silently when he opens his eyes. Nothing but the fire in the fireplace, and it only seems brighter than before.

_'I know that I've been falling  
into your dream'_

John looks down. The stupid paper cup with it's tiny bird pattern... he crumples it, throws it—all in one swift move—into those reaching flames.

 

 

_'burn, yeah burn_

_watched it burn'_


End file.
